Various wireless communications network operators offer directional assistance (e.g., navigational guidance that includes driving directions, turn-by-turn navigation in both visual and audio forms alone or in combination, etc.) via mobile stations operating on their respective networks. Typically, a network element(s) receives a starting location and a destination location from an end-user of a mobile station. The network element(s) then calculates the route information and provides navigation assistance to the end-user via the mobile station. One example of such a service is the VZ NAVIGATOR service offered by Verizon Wireless. Similar services may be offered to mobile station users by third party service providers that communicate with the mobile stations via the wireless mobile communication network.
In some cases, these services use network assisted global positioning system (aGPS) location determination of the mobile station and server based navigation services. That is, a network element, such as a position determining entity (PDE) aids in determining the latitude and longitude of the mobile station. In turn, this location is used by a navigation application server to provide the route guidance.
While this kind of service offers a user many advantages, it also has its drawbacks. In the existing mobile communication networks, a voice or data call occurring on a mobile station cannot happen at the same time when there is ongoing navigation session due to network and device limitation. That is, aGPS and server based navigation requires a communication channel be established and maintained in order to provide the navigational assistance. Some networks, such as the current CDMA networks, do not support simultaneous network connection and data connection. Because aGPS navigation is server based, the mobile station needs to keep the network connection open throughout the navigation session in order to access the resources on the server at any time.
Also in the existing system, the navigation session is suspended if the user goes outside network coverage or receives/dials a voice or data call. That is, the mobile station stops receiving navigation information and providing directional assistance when the voice or data call is active. The mobile station resumes providing navigational assistance after the call ends. This can be very troublesome and inconvenient for the user. Thus, a need exists that allows the mobile station to continue to provide navigation assistance during a voice or data call.